LOVE IN THE MUSIC
by genie luciana
Summary: Perjalanan Gaara dan Matsuri yang saling menemukan diri mereka dalam musik...Gaara/Matsuri LOvers, selamat membaca


LOVE IN THE MUSIC

PAIRING : Gaara/Matsuri

Disc: naruto karangan masashi kishimoto, aku hanya minjam nama karakter doang hehehe

Warning : AU, OOC

Rating : T

Matsuri ingat saat orientasi kampus yang membuatnya dibully oleh kakak angkatan. Mereka menghina Matsuri habis-habisan terutama karena ia hanya seorang anak yang berhasil masuk karena beasiswa. Ia menangis seharian karena menyesali nasibnya yang lemah itu. Ia mengumpulkan lagi barang-barang yang tadi disebar-sebar oleh kakak angkatannya.

Mereka bahkan menghinanya dengan berkata bahwa tidak ada seorang laki-lakipun yang mau pacaran dengannya karena ia orang miskin dan wajah pas-pasan. Matsuri yang sakit hati memilih untuk diam meski ia ingin membalas tapi ia tidak ingin membuat masalah terutama karena statusnya sebagai penerima beasiswa.

Ketika ia keluar dari halaman kampus, ia bertemua dengan segerombolan orang yang berkelahi. Ia hampir saja terkena jika seorang pria tidak datang ke arahnya dan melindunginya. Pria yang tak dikenalnya itu langsung melarikan diri bersamanya dan meninggalkannya sendiri di halte bis setelah ia naik bis.

Matsuri yang masih tertegun bahkan belum mengucapkan terima kasih atas pertolongan pria berambut merah itu. Tato kanji tulisan Ai sedikit menarik perhatiannya, dan ia benar-benar bersyukur ada orang yang berbaik hati menolongnya saat itu.

Rasa penasaran Matsuri terjawab keesokan harinya. Saat itu ia tengah diganggu oleh kakak angkatan yang mengejeknya habis-habisan. Suara berat menyapa telinga mereka saat ia masih diganggu oleh kakak angkatan itu, "Permisi…aku mau lewat! Kalian menghalangi jalanku…". Seketika itu juga kakak angkatan kaget dan langsung melepaskan Matsuri. "Berdirilah dan pergi dari sini…"Matsuri menangkap maksud baik dibalik nada dingin suara berat itu.

Sementara kakak-kakak angkatannya ternganga, "Gaa..Gaara-sama kami permisi dulu…"mereka segera pergi tergesa-gesa. Gaara langsung berlalu tanpa menoleh pada Matsuri lagi. Sari datang dengan tergesa-gesa ke arahnya, "Kau ga papa Matsuri? Kakak angkatan kita keterlaluan tapi untung saja kau tidak diapa-apakan oleh Gaara-sama". Kening gadis itu berkerut dengan perkataan temannya, "Gaara-sama? Siapa yang kau maksud Sari?"

Sari menoleh padanya, "Hah? Tentu saja pria berambut merah dengan tato Ai itu…! Apa kau tahu? Ia adalah preman di sini….kudengar-dengar ia sudah pernah membuat puluhan orang masuk rumah sakit dengan menghajarnya sendirian. Semua orang takut padanya". Matsuri mengangguk-angguk kaget tapi ia tahu kemungkinan itu bisa saja benar karena ia sendiri melihat pria itu menghajar beberapa orang kemarin.

Gaara duduk sendirian di taman belakang kampus itu. Beberapa orang menatap dirinya ketakutan dan langsung pergi dari situ. Ia sudah biasa karena dari dulu ia memang suka berkelahi, tidak bahkan ia pernah membunuh orang gara-gara orang itu juga berusaha membunuhnya. Ia sempat dipenjara sekaligus direhabilitasi karena mentalnya yang terganggu.

Ia memang tidak lagi membunuh namun masih ada saja orang-orang yang mengincar nyawanya gara-gara ia adalah satu-satunya pewaris kedudukan papanya di perusahaan. Saat itu kedua kakaknya menolak menjalankan perusahaan. Temari sudah masuk menjadi salah satu staf kedutaan Suna sedangkan Kankuro sudah menjadi puppeter terkenal tinggallah dia yang menjadi harapan ayahnya dan hal itu membuat sang ayah bekerja keras untuk mencuci otak anaknya untuk memegang perusahaan milik ayahnya tapi ia menolak.

Ia memberontak dan kabur dari rumah, berkelahi dan tawuran. Ia tidak suka dengan kebebasannya yang terenggut. Ia menyukai musik dan bermain dengan berbagai alat musik sehingga ia menguasai semuanya dengan otodidak. Sebenarnya tidak begitu jauh dengan perusahaan ayahnya yaitu perusahaan rekaman, namun ia ingin menikmati musik bukan untuk memimpin perusahaan.

Tapi ia kembali ke rumah saat ayahnya meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil dan perusahaan dipegang sementara oleh Baki, tangan kanan sang ayah. Baki mengerti perasaan Gaara dan memasukkannya ke dalam Universitas Suna dimana ia belajar mengenai musik. Gaara merasa dirinya kosong karena semua dosen-dosennya memandangnya karena statusnya sebagai anak ayahnya.

Hal yang membuatnya kaget adalah saat ia hampir dibunuh oleh pamannya sendiri, Yashamaru. Hal ini yang membuatnya berakhir di penjara dan rehabilitasi mental di Konoha, di sana ia sempat bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip dengannya yaitu Naruto yang merupakan salah seorang mantan pengguna narkoba dan menjadi teman akrabnya. Mereka dekat membuat Gaara menyadari banyak orang yang juga mirip dengan dirinya.

Tapi tetap saja setelahnya masih banyak orang yang tidak suka padanya dan masih ingin membunuhnya, sebagian lagi ketakutan dengan dirinya. Ia bingung apa salahnya dirinya. Ia akhirnya lebih suka menyendiri sembari mengarang musik. Gaara harus berpikir ke depan, ia sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa lari dari kenyataan bahwa perusahaan sang ayah hanya bisa berjalan dengan dirinya

Matsuri mendapati orang yang menolongnya tengah duduk di bawah pohon. Ia menghampiri Gaara. "Ha..halo, aku Matsuri. Aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih sudah menolongku kemarin. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi bila anda tidak ada"sahutnya sambil takut-takut. Gaara melirik gadis itu sambil mengira-ngira apakah gadis ini tidak takut dengannya.

"Kau anak baru?"sahutnya pendek. Matsuri mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi menunduk karena malu dan menatap mata kehijauan pria itu dan terpana. Mata itu tersirat kesedihan dan kekelaman. Matsuri mengangguk, "Maaf, kalau boleh tahu siapa nama Anda?".

Gaara memandangnya sejenak dan menghentikan kegiatannya menulis lagu, "Gaara..Sabaku Gaara". Matsuri tersenyum, "Terima kasih Sabaku-san, boleh saya tahu Sabaku-san kuliah di fakultas mana?". Kening Gaara berkerut, baru kali ini ada orang yang mencoba mengenalnya lebih jauh tapi ia menjawabnya juga, "Seni musik, angkatan 2009". Matsuri buru-buru minta maaf, "Maaf, aku tidak sopan pada senpai. Aku Matsuri angkatan 2011, jurusan kedokteran. Senang berkenalan dengan senpai Gaara….(lalu melirik jam tangannya) Senpai aku minta maaf harus segera pergi". Kepergian Matsuri membuat Gaara sedikit hangat. Ia meremas kertas berisi not balok itu dan membuat lagu yang baru.

Hari-hari berikutnya, baik Gaara dan Matsuri tidak lagi sendiri. Mereka sering berdua karena mereka memang tidak punya banyak teman. Sebenarnya lebih tepatnya Matsuri yang mengikuti Gaara karena ia takut pada kakak kelas yang masih berusaha untuk mengejeknya. Gaara yang pada awalnya sudah terbiasa sendiri akhirnya membiarkan Matsuri di sampingnya.

Matsuri dan Gaara sama-sama menuliskan sesuatu, Gaara menulis not-not musiknya dan Matsuri menuliskan puisi. Matsuri melirik Gaara yang tengah menulis not balok di tangannya. "Gaara senpai, apa yang senpai tulis? Apa senpai menulis lagu?". Gaara menoleh, "Hn, tapi aku perlu satu orang lagi untuk memainkan bagian biolanya. Sayang sekali tidak ada yang mau berpasangan denganku padahal ini penting untuk tugas akhir semester".

Matsuri ragu-ragu dan menatap Gaara, "Senpai…bo..boleh aku membantumu? Aku bisa memainkan biola namun mungkin tidak sebagus yang senpai inginkan tapi bila senpai ingin aku ikut bermain bersama senpai". Gaara menoleh dengan wajah datarnya, "Apa tidak apa-apa kau bermain denganku, nanti semua orang membencimu". Matsuri menggeleng, "Aku tidak punya banyak teman senpai, kakak angkatanku malah mencelaku habis-habisan tapi senpai masih mau menerima diriku menjadi teman. Aku ingin membantu senpai sebagai teman, bolehkan?"

Gaara mengangguk, "Hn, baiklah kalau begitu kita akan memulainya sore nanti. Kita akan pergi ke aula musik di sebelah utara koridor laboratorium fakultasmu. Aku harus pergi dulu". Gaara mengambil kertas-kertasnya. Tak disangka, puisi milik Matsuri ikut dibawanya juga. Ia menemukan tulisan itu setelah selesai kuliah dan hendak melanjutkan kembali untuk membuat lagunya. Ia melihat puisi yang ditulis gadis itu berjudul Jomblowati.

**Jomblowati**

_Sampai kapan ku harus_

_Menunggumu di sini_

_Selalu di sini_

_Lama jadi jomblowati_

_Ditinggalmu oh kasih_

_Sendiri__  
__Pusing..Pusing.._

_Stop thinking about you boy_

_Get stop thinking about you boy_

_Karna kamulah jantung hatiku_

_Simpan semua cintaku_

_Sayang ini untukmu_

_Tapi kamu tak ada di sampingku_

_I miss you so_

Entah mengapa, semua ide-ide di kepala Gaara langsung lancar tertuang dan semua. Not-not music tertuang di kertasnya. Ia mencoba memainkannya dengan piano miliknya sambil bernyanyi sesuai dengan puisi milik Matsuri. Rasa hangat terpancar dari hatinya saat ia memainkan lagu ini. Apa lagi saat ia menutup matanya terbayang Matsuri tengah tersenyum. Dadanya terasa bergemuruh saat itu, padahal ia baru mengenal Matsuri 6 bulan.

Ia segera menghubungi Kankuro yang saat itu berada di luar negeri, "Hai Gaara! Tumben kau meneleponku?". Gaara merasa ragu-ragu, apalagi ia memang jarang menghubungi kakaknya itu setelah ia kembali ke rumah. Kedua kakaknya itu memang sibuk tapi ia tahu mereka berdua mengerti dan saying padanya. Kankuro bahkan sempat menemaninya sebulan dan membatalkan pertunjukannya di luar negeri saat ia masuk rehabilitasi meski ada resiko dirinya membuat imej kakaknya itu jatuh. "Ehm, aku…aku…"jawabnya gugup.

Kankuro langsung panik, "Ada apa Gaara? Apa ada orang yang membuatmu tidak nyaman? Apa kau berkelahi? Apa kau diskors dari kampus? Apa Aku perlu pulang ke Suna?"sahutnya cepat. Gaara malah kaget, astaga kakaknya itu mengira ia dalam masalah besar. "Bukan….tapi aku merasa dag dig dug tidak jelas". Tiba-tiba terdengar suara perempuan yang langsung menarik telepon dari sana, "Gaara! Kau tidak terlibat obat-obatan kan? Naruto pasti akan kecewa sekali".

Gaara membentak mereka, "Dengar, aku tidak terlibat apapun hal jelek yang kalian katakan dan aku sedang sibuk untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahku tapi ketika aku mengerjakan lagu ini. Aku malah dag dig dug tidak jelas dan membayangkan seseorang". Temari diujung telepon membelalakkan matanya dan menganga, Kankuro langsung mengambil telepon itu, "Hah? Katakan bagaimana bisa seperti itu…". Tak lama setelah mereka berdua bertukar cerita, Temari langsung memeluk Kankuro dan berteriak ke telepon, "Gaaara! Hiks, aku senang, kau bisa jatuh cinta juga. Kau sedang jatuh cinta pada Matsuri, gadis penulis puisi itu."

Gaara ternganga, "Jatuh cinta? Bagaimana mungkin? Lagipula aku tidak yakin ia menyukaiku seperti itu Kankuro, Temari". Kankuro tidak terima pernyataan adiknya, "Baka! Itu adalah anugrah tahu! Bukankah, tato Ai di dahimu itu adalah kau buat karena kau merasa tidak disayangi meski ada kami yang menerimamu? Sekarang lebih baik kau memastikannya dan mengenal gadis itu. Setelah itu, bawa pada kami, oke? Bye, ototo!"

Perempatan kecil di dahi Gaara terlihat, kakak laki-lakinya itu memang suka aneh-aneh. Hal yang lebih aneh lagi adalah dugaan kakaknya tentang perasaannya ini adalah cinta. Pemikiran Gaara terhenti saat ada orang yang mengetuk pintu auditorium music itu. Tentu saja itu adalah orang yang dari tadi ia tunggu. Matsuri masuk dengan ragu-ragu. Gaara lalu memberikannya biola dan membuatnya memainkan biolanya. Permainannya memang tidak begitu bagus seperti yang Matsuri akui. Gaara menarik napas, "Matsuri, apa kau sering bermain biola sebelumnya?"tanyanya.

Matsuri mengangguk, "Ya, dulu tapi sejak orang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan tak tertolong. Aku berhenti dan memutuskan untuk menjadi dokter". Gaara mengangguk, "Musik itu berkaitan dengan hidup, aku mencintai music seumur hidupku dan membuatku terpisah dengan orang tuaku tapi aku tetap mencintai music. Maaf Matsuri, sekali lagi kutanyakan apa kau tidak apa-apa membantuku sementara kau sendiri tidak menyukai music? Sebab mungkin saja aku akan sangat keras padamu, bila berkaitan dengan music. Aku tidak mau kau membenciku karena itu."sambil menatap Matsuri.

Matsuri menggeleng, "Tidak senpai, aku akan membantu senpai. Senpai berbaik hati menjadi teman saat tidak ada orang yang mau menjadi temanku. Aku akan mengikuti peraturan senpai". Gaara tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, mainkan bagian ini"sahutnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah partitur yang bagian atasnya tertulis "Victory"

Bagian biola itu cukup sulit bagi Matsuri yang sudah lama tidak bermain biola. Dengan sabar, Gaara mengajarinya dan memainkan bagian biola dari partitur itu dengan biola lain yang ada di situ. Matsuri berdecak kagum "Senpai hebat sekali"sambil bertepuk tangan, Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Mainkan bagian ini 10 kali sampai kau benar-benar mengerti". Matsuri menelan ludah. "Baik senpai."

Mereka sering berlatih bersama dan bagi gadis itu, rasanya seperti tersiksa, jari-jarinya pegal sekali sampai ia kesulitan menulis. Sari temannya yang menyadari itu menegurnya, "Matsuri, kenapa tanganmu bergetar? Apa kau dipaksa lagi oleh senpai Gaara untuk berlatih bersamanya? Seharusnya kan kau tolak, coba lihat tanganmu…" Matsuri menggeleng, "Tidak apa Sari-chan, Gaara senpai adalah sahabatku. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan sahabatku."

Tak disangka, Gaara yang melewati ruang kelas itu mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka secara tak sengaja. Ketika saatnya latihan, Matsuri yang mengambil biola ditahan oleh Gaara. Gaara mengamati tangan Matsuri yang agak bengkak itu dan memberikan merendamnya dalam air hangat yang sudah ia siapkan tadi. "Hari ini, kau tidak perlu latihan dulu. Jari-jarimu bengkak, nanti akan sulit untukmu memetik dawai biola. Aku ingin kau mendengarkan bagian piano dari lagu yang akan kau mainkan bersamaku nanti".

Gaara lalu duduk di pianonya sambil memainkan pianonya dalam tempo yang cepat. Wajahnya datar namun tangannya bergerak dengan cepat tidak beraturan. Herannya nada yang dihasilkan sangat indah dan memukau. "Senpai.. musiknya sangat indah tapi mengapa muka senpai terlihat biasa saja?". Gaara meliriknya, "Entahlah Matsuri, aku juga merasa ada bagian yang hilang saat aku memainkan musik ini."

"Apa yang senpai rasakan saat memainkan musik ini?"sahut Matsuri penasaran. "Aku tidak merasakan apapun Matsuri..". Matsuri menatap wajah Gaara. "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dulu senpai? Kelihatannya senpai letih sekali…Senpai sudah makan siang?". Gaara menggeleng. Matsuri menariknya pergi, "Senpai kita makan dulu ya?". Mereka berdua pergi ke kafetaria dan satu-persatu orang menjauhi tempat itu ketika mereka masuk.

Matsuri melengos, "Senpai kita makan di luar saja ya?". Gaara mengangguk dan membiarkan Matsuri mengajaknya ke restoran kesayangan Matsuri dan membuatnya makan bersama di sana. Matsuri berbisik, "Senpai, maaf aku lancang tapi…". Gaara melihat Matsuri tampak ragu, "Ada apa Matsuri?"tanyanya. "Senpai, bolehkan Gaara senpai bermain piano di depan orang-orang ini? Aku ingin orang-orang juga mendengar permainan senpai yang hebat. Aku mohon"sahutnya sambil memegang tangan Gaara.

"Kenapa Matsuri? Kau tidak percaya aku menyukai musik?". Matsuri terkejut mendengar perkataan Gaara, "Bu…bukan begitu senpai hanya…mungkin hal yang kurang dari lagu senpai tadi adalah karena senpai belum menghayatinya. Judul lagu kita adalah Victory tapi aku merasa senpai tidak merasakan ada kemenangan dalam diri senpai. Tolonglah senpai, aku akan ikut berada di atas bersama senpai."

Gaara tersenyum, "Baiklah, aku setuju. Tapi kali ini kau yang akan bernyanyi dan aku akan bermain biolanya". Gaara menyodorkan partiturnya lengkap dengan lirik lagu ternyata hasil dari puisinya. "Gaara senpai, rasanya aku mengenal kata-kata ini? Dimana senpai menemukannya?". Gaara memasang senyum tipisnya, "Itu puisimu Matsuri, aku menggubahnya menjadi lirik laguku. Sekarang kau harus menyanyikannya.". Matsuri gugup namun ia mengangguk. "Senpai aku gugup"sahutnya.

Mereka menuju ke panggung dan Gaara memainkan biolanya. Gaara berbisik, "Jangan gugup, anggap saja hanya aku di sini". Lagu Jomblowati mengalun di situ. Beberapa pemusik ikut ambil bagian dalam mengiringi mereka ada yang gitar, ada pula yang piano. Beberapa orang yang ikut makan mulai tertarik. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang sudah mulai mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya.

Muka Matsuri yang tersenyum memerah ketika Gaara yang ikut tersenyum padanya saat ia bernyanyi. Gaara mendekat ke sampingnya sambil memainkan biolanya. Matsuri lalu menghadap ke arahnya dan bernyanyi seolah-olah ia bernyanyi memang untuk Gaara.

Ketika mereka selesai, tepuk tangan melimpah. "Matsuri, kau hebat sekali bisa mengekspresikan lagu itu dengan baik. Jujur saja, aku pikir not-not itu tidak cocok dengan liriknya tapi ternyata kau berhasil menyampaikan pesannya. Katakan bagaimana kau melakukannya?"tanya Gaara. Matsuri mengangkat bahunya tidak mengerti, "Gaara senpai, aku hanya mengeluarkan isi hatiku dari puisi itu. karena aku pencipta puisi itu maka aku tahu bagaimana menyampaikan perasaan bahwa aku suka pada Gaa..ehm maksudku pada seseorang." Muka Matsuri jadi merah, ya ampun ia hampir saja menyatakan perasaannya!

Gaara terkejut, "Matsuri, kenapa mukamu merah? Kau demam?"tanya Gaara. "Kyaaaa.., senpai sebaiknya kita pulang ya? Biar besok kita latihan lagi." Gaara mengangguk, "Baiklah Matsuri, kita harus pulang. Kau juga harus belajar kan? Apalagi kau ada kuis besok. Selamat belajar…"sahutnya setelah sampai di rumah Matsuri. Matsuri tersenyum, "Terima kasih Gaara senpai.."

Sejak bertemu Gaara, Matsuri bersemangat dalam belajar dan tidak lagi menghiraukan tentang ejekan kakak tingkatnya mengenai dirinya ataupun masa lalu Gaara yang kelam. Para dosen menilainya anak yang rajin meskipun mereka sedikit ngeri Matsuri memiliki teman seperti Gaara.

Tetap saja masih ada orang yang tidak ingin Gaara bahagia, seperti para kakak kelas Matsuri yang masuk dalam korban Gaara lantaran pria itu tidak rela status kekuasaannya berakhir sejak Gaara masuk. Yaku salah satunya, ia salah satu pria terkuat tapi semua itu berubah sejak Gaara masuk dan membuatnya masuk ke rumah sakit dan meninggalkan jabatannya sebagai penguasa sekolah karena ia tidak bisa menyaingi Gaara dalam bidang kekuatan dan kekayaan meski Gaara tidak pernah pamer statusnya di kampus.

Ketika hari ujian tiba, Yaku menculik Matsuri yang juga saat itu baru selesai ujian akhir semester. "Dasar anak tak tahu diri, beraninya kau membantu preman jahat itu!"bentaknya pada Matsuri. "Senpai tidak jahat, dan tidak pernah menyakitiku sedikitpun". Ia disekap di gudang tua belakang kampus dan ditinggalkan begitu saja.

Gaara cemas menanti Matsuri, sesuai keterangan gadis itu seharusnya ia sudah ada bersamanya dan mereview musik mereka sekaligus berganti baju sesuai kostum. Gaara lalu bertemu Sari, dan ingat bahwa ia adalah salah satu sahabat Matsuri. "Maaf, apa kau melihat Matsuri?"tanyanya. Sari mengernyitkan kening, "Bukannya tadi Matsuri diantar Yaku senpai untuk bertemu Gaara Senpai ya?". Muka Gaara cemas, ia takut jangan-jangan musuh lamanya berbuat macam-macam pada adik angkatannya itu. Gaara lalu berkeliling dan tidak mendapati Matsuri.

Sebenarnya ia cukup cemas karena ia harus segera masuk ujian namun ia tahu tidak mungkin ia bisa konsentrasi Matsuri tidak diketahui berada dimana. Seseorang menepuk pundak Gaara dan terkejut mendapati Naruto ada di sana. "Naruto, sedang apa kau disini?"sambil terus mencari-cari Matsuri. Naruto cemberut, "Gaara, aku kan janji akan mengunjungi dirimu ke Suna tapi kau malah membuatku seperti musuh saja tidak diharapkan kedatangannya". Gaara berhenti, "Naruto aku minta maaf, bukannya aku tidak menghargai dirimu tapi aku sedang mencari Matsuri. Ia seharusnya bersamaku sekarang untuk mengiringi ujianku". Naruto terkejut, "Hmm, oke. Apa kau punya hp Matsuri? Kita bisa melacak GPSnya". Gaara lalu memberi nomor hp Matsuri pada Naruto.

Naruto melacak hp Matsuri dan menemukannya di gudang belakang tepat saat Matsuri akan loncat dari jendela. "Senpai!"teriaknya pada Matsuri. Gaara terkejut dan mendapati tas yang dilempar Matsuri kena pada Naruto. "Itai! Kenapa kau melemparku Ttebayo?!"sahutnya pada Matsuri. "Gomen, Gaara senpai aku akan turun sekarang. Maaf membuat senpai menunggu lama…"sahutnya.

Gaara menggeleng, "Tidak apa! Lompatlah aku akan menangkapmu!". Matsuri pun mendarat mulus di pelukan Gaara yang hangat. Matsuri sampai tersipu, hingga Naruto merusak suasana mesra itu "Hei, Gaara katanya kau ada ujian…" Mereka berdua panik.

Naruto terkikik, "Udah, ini aku udah siapin bajunya". Mereka segera berganti baju dan menuju ruang penguji. Sekali lagi, Gaara menenangkan Matsuri agar ia bisa tenang. Dress putih lengan pendek yang memeluk pinggangnya itu membuat dirinya tampak cantik demikian pula dengan kemeja serta jas hitam yang dipakai Gaara. Ia sedikit terkejut menemukan Baki, diantara orang yang menilainya. Ia melirik ke arah Matsuri dan gadis itu balas mengangguk.

Kali ini Gaara bisa tersenyum sambil memainkan tuts-tuts pianonya dengan riang. Sesekali ia memandang Matsuri dengan isyarat untuk memainkannya lebih luwes lagi. Mereka memang biasa melakukannya saat mereka latihan. Ketika bagian Matsuri bermain, ia menambahkan sedikit variasi sehingga lebih menarik. Dosen-dosennya tampak terkejut melihat muridnya itu bisa berekspresi.

Ketika mereka selesai dosen-dosennya bertepuk tangan. "Selamat Gaara, kau lulus. Kau berhasil menunjukkan pada kami apa yang kau sebut sebagai musik itu. Nona, aku tidak pernah melihatmu di fakultas seni..". Matsuri mengangguk malu, "Sa..saya anak kedokteran, nama saya Matsuri". Dosen-dosennya mengangguk, "Aku tahu pasti susah mendapatkan orang yang mau berpartner bersamamu Gaara tapi kau berhasil. Aku minta kau dan Matsuri tampil sekali lagi pada acara kelulusan nanti. Jadi berusahalah untuk lulus tepat waktu".sambil menepuk pudak Gaara.

Di luar, Temari dan Kankuro sudah ada bersama Naruto. Rupanya mereka sempat melaporkan kejadian yang menimpa Matsuri pada pihak berwajib sehingga Yaku sudah dibawa ke kantor polisi. "Gaara, kau hebat sekali.

Permainan pianomu menarik."sahut Temari. Kankuro memuji juga, "Wow, ototoku memang hebat. Tak kusangka kau memang benar-benar membuktikan bahwa cintamu pada musik kuat sekali. Ngomong-ngomong apa ini gadis puisi itu? Cantik sekali."saat melihat Matsuri. Wajah Matsuri merah padam, "Senpai, aku mau ganti baju saja…" tapi Gaara melarangnya, "Jangan, bagaimana kalo kita makan siang saja. Kau terlihat cantik dengan baju itu, lagipula kakak-kakakku ingin mengenalmu".

Temari mengangguk, "Tentu saja, aku ingin tahu siapa yang bisa membuat ototoku ini mencintai musik seperti dulu. Ya kan Kankuro?"kata Temari menggoda. "Iya Matsuri! Gaara bahkan tidak mau bercerita padaku tentang dirimu ttbayo! Padahal kan aku sudah cerita tentang Hinata dulu yang suka pingsan padaku". Gadis disamping Naruto tersenyum gugup. "Na..Naruto-kun, aku malu"sahutnya sambil menutup mukanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata, aku kan suka padamu…"Blush muka Hinata langsung merah dan hampir pingsan, "Hi…Hinata jangan pingsan!"sahut Naruto ketika melihat wajah Hinata yang terlihat mau pingsan. Kankuro lalu mengejek "Uh, dasar. Apa yang bagus darimu sih rambut kuning?". Naruto menjadi marah, "Apa masalahmu, Kankuro?". Gaara menenangkannya, "Sudah-sudah, ayo kita makan."sambil menarik tangan Matsuri.

Mereka makan di tempat dulu saat Matsuri mengajaknya makan. Setelah selesai memesan makanan, Gaara malah pergi ke atas panggung. Ia memainkan gitarnya dan memainkan lagu lain dari puisi Matsuri yang tak sengaja ia bawa bersama partiturnya. Judulnya Hebat.

**Hebat**  
_Bagaikan tetesan hujan di batasnya kemarau  
Berikan kesejukan yang lama tak kunjung datang  
Menghapus dahaga jiwaku akan cinta sejati_

_Betapa sempurna dirimu dimata hatiku  
Tak pernah ku rasakan damai sedamai bersamamu  
Tak ada yang bisa yang mungkin kan mengganti tempatmu_

_Kau membuat ku merasa hebat  
Karena ketulusan cintamu  
Ku merasa teristimewa hanya  
Hanya karena, karena cinta  
Kau beri padaku sepenuhnya  
Buatku selalu merasa berarti_

_Kini ku merasa hebat  
Karena kau yang membuatku makin kuat  
Jantungku bergerak cepat  
Semua yang berat bisa lewat  
Inikah cinta yang sejati_

_Melayang ku terbang berenang di awan  
Tak akan kita kan lepas dan jatuh sekarang  
Cinta, sang cinta, kita kan terus mencinta_

Lagi-lagi hal itu membuat penonton terharu dan bertepuk tangan. "Se..senpai, jangan bilang itu puisiku lagi.."sahutnya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia mengangguk. "Matsuri, terima kasih ya? Udah mau menemaniku dalam berlatih musik ini. Aku akan berusaha untuk kembali mencintai musik seperti dulu dan memegang kembali perusahaan ayahku. Perusahaan rekaman harus dipimpin oleh orang yang mengerti musik dan sebagai pewarisnya aku akan melakukan yang terbaik." Matsuri tersenyum manis.

Sejak saat itu, Gaara lebih sibuk dari sebelumnya. Ia berpartisipasi dalam berbagai kegiatan fakultasnya dan jarang bertemu Matsuri. Matsuri juga sibuk dengan berbagai praktek baik di kampus maupun kunjungan ke rumah sakit. Sahabat Matsuri sudah bertambah sejak Hinata yang merupakan pacar Naruto menjadi sahabatnya juga selain Sari. Hinata juga ikut memperkenalkannya pada Sakura dan Ino, kakak angkatan Matsuri di kedokteran juga.

Gaara hanya sering menghubungi lewat SMS untuk menanyakan kabarnya. Kadang-kadang bila mereka sering bertemu, Gaara juga bertanya tentang hal-hal terkait kesehatan pada Matsuri. Matsuri sangat senang dan merasa dibutuhkan bila Gaara bertanya. Kadang-kadang, Matsuri juga memeriksa keadaan Gaara bila ia tengah berbaring tentunya dengan pengawasan Kankuro yang menggodanya bahwa calon istrinya adalah calon dokter.

Gaara menjadi orang-orang sosial lagi, ia juga mengikuti berbagai kegiatan lomba yang membuatnya terkenal di kampus. Orang-orang tidak lagi hanya mengenalnya melalui kekerasan tapi juga lewat prestasinya. Mereka menjadi segan dan menghormati Gaara bahkan ia juga sudah memiliki fans club juga. Sayangnya Gaara masih juga cuek, ia masih seperti dulu tidak mengerti perasaan. Satu-satunya yang membuat dirinya bergetar adalah saat ia bersama Matsuri tapi tentu saja ia sangat pandai menyembunyikan perasaan aneh itu meski Temari dan Kankuro sudah mengatakan hal itu normal untuk dirasakan.

Mendekati kelulusannya, Gaara ingat akan janjinya pada dosennya saat sang dosen menagihnya lagi. "Gaara, apa kau sudah mempersiapkan duet kelulusanmu? Jika tidak, aku akan menggantikan dirimu dengan yang lain. Rasanya kau pasti kelelahan karena mengurus kelulusan ini". Gaara menolak, "Tidak pak, saya akan melakukannya."

Ia mendatangi Matsuri yang sedang membaca bukunya. "Kau sibuk?"tanyanya. Matsuri kaget melihat Gaara di hadapannya. "Tidak senpai, kenapa?". "Kau ingat janji kita di depan dosenku saat kita tampil?". Mata Matsuri membulat saat ia ingat, "Ah, iya kita harus tampil bersama ya, Senpai?". Ia mengangguk, "Aku ingin kita bermain lagi seperti dulu. Tenang saja, lagu ini lebih mudah dari yang kemarin".

Ia mengajaknya ke auditorium musik dan memberikan partitur pada Matsuri yang berjudul Edelweis. Gaara langsung menuju ke kursi piano dan memainkan bagian pianonya. Matsuri menyesuaikan, sejak berlatih dengan Gaara ia mengerti kapan harus masuk. Ia benar lagu ini tidak seberat Victory. Ia menikmati dentingan piano Gaara yang lembut. Jauh berbeda saat bermain Victory yang meledak-ledak, permainannya lebih lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Ketika permainannya berakhir, Gaara memandang Matsuri dan mengacak kepalanya "Kau semakin hebat, bagaimana kedokteran?". Matsuri tertawa, "Gaara senpai, aku senang sekali…Kedokteran menyenangkan, apalagi ada Kak Hinata yang mau membantuku belajar. Sayang sekali Gaara senpai udah lulus ya? Tapi aku senang Gaara senpai sudah menjadi orang yang bisa dikenal dan mengenal orang lain." Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Hn, aku juga senang dapat mengenal orang lain sama seperti aku mengenal dirimu, Matsuri. Jangan lupa makan ya? Maaf aku tidak bisa antar, hari ini aku akan mulai bekerja di perusahaan dan mengenal detailnya.". Matsuri mengangguk.

Mereka memang jarang latihan bersama lagi karena kesibukan mereka berdua. Namun mereka berdua masih selalu berlatih mandiri saat sedang senggang. Latihan terakhir mereka adalah seminggu sebelum tampil dan Gaara sedikit mengajarkan Matsuri cara mengambil nada tinggi di biola tanpa memecah suaranya. Untung saja Matsuri cepat belajar dan paham.

Seminggu kemudian mereka tampil bersama dan mendapat tepuk tangan yang meriah dari semua orang. Baki menjemput Gaara setelah selesai bermain dan mengantarkan dirinya ke kantor. Gaara berbalik dan memeluk Matsuri, "Matsuri, arigatou na…". Selepas itu, Gaara ikut dengan Baki ke mobil mereka.

Gaara memutuskan untuk berkonsentrasi terhadap perusahaannya yang baru ia pimpin. Ia belajar banyak dari Baki tentang manajemen. Walaupun ia tidak pernah mempelajari hal-hal seperti ini tapi ia sadar bahwa hanya orang yang bisa mengerti pemusik yang dapat menanganinya sekaligus mengatur jalannya perusahaan dengan seimbang. Ia benar-benar beradaptasi dalam berbagai perubahan. Sesekali Kankuro atau Temari mengunjunginya dan memberikan saran-saran padanya namun ia tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi Matsuri.

Matsuri kembali fokus dengan impiannya untuk menjad dokter. Ia berhasil mengatasi rasa rendah dirinya sejak Gaara memberikannya semangat untuk terus maju. Temari juga termasuk orang yang membantunya dengan mengajarkannya berdandan dan bergaya, tentu saja Matsuri tidak terpengaruh 100% karena ia tetap memasukkan unsur sederhana dalam gayanya. Ia menjadi dokter yang baik dan disukai pasiennya.

4 tahun mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi dan hati mereka terpaut. Tidak pernah ada satupun yang bisa mengisi tempat itu di hati mereka. Gaara menjadi direktur perusahaan yang hebat dan Matsuri juga sudah menjadi dokter. Kankuro dan Temari berniat mempertemukan mereka kembali dalam satu acara.

Temari mengajak Gaara ikut ke acara amal suatu rumah sakit dan memintanya untuk datang ke sana sebagai undangan dan memberikan sumbangan. Gaara sempat menolak karena ia masih memiliki banyak dokumen yang belum ia periksa. Ketika ia tiba, ia terkejut melihat seseorang dalam gaun coklat menoleh ke arahnya. Matsuri tersenyum tipis padanya saat Gaara mendekat. "Apa kabar Gaara senpai?"tanyanya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Matsuri. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik- baik saja senpai…Ini adalah acara tempat rumah sakitku bekerja. Beberapa orang memainkan musik sebagai rasa terima kasih atas sumbangan mereka yang datang. Aku tidak pernah menduga senpai mau datang ke sini, kukira senpai sibuk".kata Matsuri. "Hn, aku memang sibuk tapi aku bersyukur berubah pikiran. Apa kau mau bermain musik juga seperti dulu?"tanyanya. Mulut Matsuri ternganga tapi Gaara sudah keburu menariknya dan memberikan biola padanya sementara Gaara sudah duduk di kursi biola.

"Gaara senpai, kita bermain apa?"tanyanya. Gaara malah menjawabnya dengan memainkan lagu Victory. Matsuri tidak siap tapi ia mencoba mengikuti permainan ganas piano Gaara yang cepat. Matsuri kembali menggerakkan tangannya dan menggesek biolanya dengan semangat. Ia melihat dari sudut ruangan bahwa kepala rumah sakitnya ternganga melihat banyak orang masuk dan memberikan sumbangan pada rumah sakit. Ketika berhenti, mereka mendapat tepuk tangan meriah dan mereka berduet kembali dengan lagu Edelweis.

Mereka berjalan berdua setelah selesai bermain, saat itu Gaara menyatakan perasaannya pada Matsuri. "Maaf Matsuri, apakah kau sudah memiliki pasangan?". Kening Matsuri berkerut, "Belum senpai, memangnya kenapa?". Gaara tersenyum tipis, "Jadilah pacarku, bagaimana?". Matsuri sangat kaget dan gembira, "Aku bersedia senpai…". Gaara menghapus airmata Matsuri, "Sssh, panggil Gaara ya? Aku kan sudah menjadi pacarmu…". Matsuri mengangguk, "Gaara, tapi bagaimana bila keluargamu tidak setuju denganku?"tanya Matsuri ragu.

Dari kegelapan muncul 2 orang pengganggu, "Siapa bilang buktinya kami merestui kok…Baki juga sudah setuju!"sahut Temari. "Ototo, kenapa tidak dari dulu sih? Kasihan Matsuri menunggumu lama sekali, untung saja ia tidak menyukai siapapun selain dirimu…."tambah Kankuro. Gaara merubah pikirannya, "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau menikah denganku?" Matsuri langsung pingsan dan Gaara menangkapnya. Naruto muncul bersama Hinata, "Gaara, kenapa Matsuri bisa pingsan begitu?". Gaara menatapnya sambil berkata, "Ia baru saja kulamar, tapi sepertinya ia tidak suka…". Naruto tertawa, "hahahaha, biasakan saja dulu Gaara. Kalian kan baru bertemu setelah 4 tahun. Tiba-tiba langsung melamarnya tentu saja ia kaget dan pingsan. Aku dan Hinata juga begitu kok"liriknya pada Hinata. Hinata tersenyum manis dengan raut kemerahan di wajahnya.

Gaara mengikuti saran Naruto dan pacaran dengan Matsuri hingga Matsuri siap. Dua tahun kemudian lamaran Gaara diterima oleh Matsuri. Cinta mereka dipertemukan lewat musik, memang sangat mengharukan. Gaara dan Matsuri adalah buktinya

**Tamat**

**Read and Review Please….**

**Daftar lagu :**

**Instrumental : Victory, Edelweis**

**Vocal song : Jomblowati (SHE), Hebat (Tangga)**


End file.
